


Running

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Digimon
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davin needs to get back to City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all this is just a story I wrote for myself because ever since I watched Digimon as a kid I was always highly attracted to Angemon. (Me and Angels, shocking) Also, I was playing a lot of Dusk a week or two ago so I wrote this but I never really intended to post this but I feel super shitty tonight and I like this story so posted.

 Several seconds had passed since the pack of DemiDevimon had run past. Normally Davin wouldn't be afraid of a couple of rookie digimon but unlike most, dark digimon tended to be more sadistic. One or two DemiDevimon would be fine—possibly pull a prank on him or trick him, but a pack? No a tamer would no doubt turn up missing with only their bloodied digivice to show for it.

Davin patted his Patamon, too tired from reverting from Angimon, to battle the lot of them. The minutes ticked by while he waited just a little longer to make sure they didn't come back. He couldn't trust their rookie-status various digimon were intelligent and kept memories if they returned into an egg to start anew.

Finally when he was sure they weren't coming back he lifted his sleeping Patamon, his five feet and nine inches cramped in the small cavern. Carefully he wrapped his coat around Patamon and slide through until they were out of the cave.

This side of the digital world was far from DarkMoon City, and he was meant to scout it (having a holy digimon as a partner in Angemon had been a perfect match but he hadn't expected to meet a Dark Wargreymon, it was only luck and Angemon almost becoming an egg again that saved them).

Davin held Patamon a little closer he missed his partner, they had a bond that was complicated (more so that Angemon would kiss the man when he was still...well _Angemon_ ) but in any form they were friends, the best of friends, and he was just glad Patamon hadn't been deleted.

The journey to City would be a long one but Davin had already sent a request for a recovery team and he was sure they would send a message soon. Now he just had to protect himself and Patamon until they reached City or the team got to them.

Patamon snuffled against his chest, and Davin smiled down at his friend. “I'll protect you, Patamon.”

The region was dark, a little farther past DarkMoonCity but rife with dark digimon and mechanical digimon. Of the area near City there were at least in-training digimon (no doubt the city guards dealt with anything stronger than a champion that threatened the City).

But they were further in, at least ten miles away and while normally that would prove no challenge. Davin sighed and walked a little faster.

If they survived this he was going to stop telling Chief Dea that he and Patamon could handle it on their own. She had been lenient with them so far but this scouting mission just proved to him what a bad idea having only one digimon was.

Perhaps he would get another holy digimon. It wasn't common in DarkMoonCity to find holy digimon but the other intraining digimon had been picking on Tokomon (Patamon's intraining form) and while the other new digimon tamers of his age group (eighteen and still new to the digital world) had gone for dark or bird digimon he had went straight for Tokomon. After all, he knew what it was like to be different and he thought they made quite the match.

Finally his digivice buzzed.

A crunching sound echoed a second later, and Davin quickly hid behind a tree. Davin glanced at the forest but nothing stirred.

Then a Devimon walked through the brush. “I can sense you, another digimon. Where are you? Don't worry I won't...bite.” It cackled.

Davin froze and held Patamon tighter. He slowed his breathing and leaned back against the tree.

Devimon's footsteps were loud, no doubt this area of the forest was his, and he probably had nothing to fear here. “No? I grow bored, come out or I will destroy this whole area.”

Davin glanced towards where Devimon had come out and Devimon's face was right in front of him. He screamed.

“Found you.” Devimon whispered.

Davin ran, a loud crashing sound behind him, wind blew against him and he had no doubt that he had just avoided an attack aimed at him.

“Come back, Tamer, I have a present for you and your Patamon. Did you think you could hide the scent of good? I will devour you _both_.”

Davin kept running, something slashed towards his face (Devimons hand) and a scratch appeared across his cheek a second later.

Devimon's hand whipped in front of Davin and returned towards the tamer.

Davin turned sharply and ran further into the trees.

“You cannot run in my domain.” Devimon called.

Davin skidded to a stop behind another tree trying to slow his breath down. There was no hope for him if Devimon became serious and he was already tiring. He held his breath when he heard footsteps again.

“Like a rabbit you are. Why do you not let Patamon fight me?” Devimon yelled.

Davin glanced to the left, and there Devimon walked through the tree, it didn't seem to notice him, and Davin kept as still as he could.

Suddenly there was a loud caw from above, and Davin looked up.

Birdramon, and Davin could barely see the pink scarf that Oliver wore blowing in the wind. Before Devimon could attack or retreat Birdramons mouth opened and a jet of fire arced from it's mouth.

Davin winced at the light and was glad Oliver hadn't gone for a wide spread attack like Meteor-wing, he didn't want to be collateral damage.

Devimon raised his hands but was blasted back into several trees.

“Davin?” Oliver yelled.

Birdramon was still flying in the air.

Davin left the safety of the trees and quickly ran into sight, “Here, thank you for showing up. Holy shit can we get out of here now?”

Birdramon settled on the ground but it's eyes were focused on their surroundings.

“Yeah, let's go before Devimon shows up again.” Oliver said with a smile.

Davin smiled back, “Sounds good to me. Did City get my message?”

“Didn't check your digivice?” Oliver asked, shaking a little as Birdramon rose into the air.

“Yeah, Devimon was after me and Patamon's not up to a fight.” Davin grimaced.

Oliver glanced behind him to look at Davin, and Patamon's sleeping form, “Shit, isn't your Angemon pretty strong? Must have been some battle.”

“Yeah, I'm just glad he's safe.” Davin sighed, and ran a hand over Patamon's side.

Patamon snuffled and opened his eyes for a moment before he pressed his face into Davin's chest and went back to sleep.

“Very glad.” Davin whispered.


End file.
